dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Leveling guide
This is a general leveling guide for ALL classes. Some rules * This guide is meant to be general. Do NOT include leveling spots or techniques that are valid for one or two classes only. * Spots/techniques specific to classes belong to the corresponding Class guide. * TRY TO GET SOMEONE'S PERMISSION BEFORE ERASING SOMETHING as it might turn out that both of your ideas are good. Please add stuff you think is good, not what everybody says. * Use links to monsters and locations, to allow easy mining down to detailed information. * Don't include too many details. Again, use links. * Questions/comments/criticism all belong to the discussion page! 1-15 Free to Play * Do quests and fight mobs in Incarnam. (You can also go to Astrub and do your class quest to be booted to level 3.) :* From lvl 7-8 Incarnam Dungeon can be a good place for xp. :* Another good place are the gobballs up to level 10 * Some quests in Astrub can be an alternate source for XP * At level 15, you can choose to continue training in Incarnam (eg. fighting Prepubescent Chafers or Sick Grossewer Milirats) or move on to Astrub. * Around level 12, Boars and Prespics are also good. ;Pay To Play * From approximately level 10, you may choose to leave Incarnam for the Astrub Rocky Inlet. * The Blop Prairie is great for experience as well. (Find single Biblops/Blops of an element that are weak to you). * Completing The New World and The Castaways' Island (quest) (If you're an alt) is a good way to instantly jump to lv.10. 15-20 ;Free To Play * Boar and Prespic groups in Astrub Forest (Level 12 Prespics are preferred because they do not camouflage as often). * Mush Mush mobs. If you have a fire-based character, do not go without 100+ Life. * Buy or collect Tofu Eggs, Feathers and Arachnee Legs and keep doing the quests in the Underground of Astrub at 6, -19. (Some quests can not be started after a specific level). * Wild Sunflowers * If you are still on Incarnam, keep completing the Incarnam Dungeon or fight the Gobball War Chief. * Field Dungeon: If you can find a right sized group. ;Pay To Play * Monsters in Astrub Rocky Inlet * Lousy Pig Knight mobs at Lousy Pig Plains (Beware of Lousy Pig Knight's Charge attack. It can really hurt.) * Treechnids and Trunknids (Caution: Dark Trees are Aggressive!). * Get decent Life and do Mushds. * Small groups of Blops and Biblops that are weak to your element. 21-30 ;Free To Play * Crackrocks * Sick Grossewer Rats * Boars, Prespics, Miliboowolfs ;Pay To Play * Astrub Rocky Inlet. * Spimush that are weak against your elemnt * Gobballs at the The Gobballs' Corner. * Lousy Pig Knights and Lousy Pig Shepherds. * Piglets. * Mushds * Prespic * Crackler * Blops and Biblops that are weak to your element. * Vampires * Single Treechnids (A few Larvas in the fight won't matter, Spimushes, however, will; avoid the fight if these are in them.) * Around level 26 you can move on to harder Treechnid hoards * Trunknids (Don't worry about their high level, all they can do is invoke spiders) * White Scaras are a Great thing for Sacriers to kill as they give ~6k xp, avoid Green Scaras 31-40 ;Free To Play * Crackrocks, Chafers (-1, -25), or if both are really crowded do Boars, Prespics, Miliboowolf. * Field Dungeon ;Pay To Play * Gobball Dungeon or mobs on Tainela. * Piglets * Lousy Pig Knights * Mushds * Treechnids * Fungi Masters (If they are alone or in tiny groups, which they hardly are). * Scaraleafs * Trunknids * Blops and Biblops that are weak to your element. * Dark Smiths, Dark Miners, and Dark Bakers in Bandits' Territory * Drunk Pandawas * Kwaks (that are weak to your element) * Spimushs 41-60 ;Free To Play * From now on, Chafers and Crackrocks are your only source of XP ;Pay To Play * Piglets, * Treechnids * Blops * Wabbit Island * Fungi Masters * Scaraleafs. * Kanigers (Big groups). * Lousy Pig Knights * Dark Smiths, Dark Miners, and Dark Bakers. * Mushds (With prespic set). * Plain Boars * Coral Beach (Quite good exp if you solo 1 Palms/Crabs). * Vampire (1~2 Vampire Masters probaly wouldn't hurt). 61-80 ;Free To Play * At this point you really should subscribe and leave Astrub. ;Pay To Play * Piglets - (Not recommended above level 70). * Moon Island * Blops and Biblops (Facing goups weak to your element is easiest). * Vampires * Chafers (The chafers in the Amakna Cemetary work best) * Koalak (Mobs are hard to find). * Dreggons * Grossewer Rats * Kanigers * Monsters in Sidimote Moor * Blop Dungeon (Having classes that can take away MP and AP from Glutoblops, or unbewitch them when they eat other characters/monsters, will increase survivability rates here) * Ouassingue (You better be able to do 300+ damage per turn for these, avoid groups with +3) * Dopple Territory if aligned and when under the control of your alignment (certain Dopples are easier for different classes) * Gobball Dungeon * Lord Crow's Library 81-200 * Plain Boars * Cemetery of Bonta (Around lvl 90-105, avoid groups with multiple Markschafers). * Ouassingues (If you can hit 300+ damage a turn) * Ghosts on Nolifis Land (Groups - avoid Tanukouis) . * Dreggons (Groups of 4, with at least one Iop lvl 90+ str based (uses sword of Iop) and Eni. * Kanigers * Koalaks * Trools * Firefouxes * Agony V'Helley (100+) * Firefoux Dungeon (120+) * Minotot Room (120+) * Kitsou * Snailmet * Lord Crow's Library * Canidae Dungeon * Rainbow Blop Lair * The Deep Moon Jungle * Bherb's Gully: Total group should be about 900~1000.